A Broken Promise
by genuineme11
Summary: Ino's broken hearted, Sasuke's broken hearted.. what if, they promise that they'll never trust again.. please read and review.. SasukeXIno, no flames! please R&R!
1. a promise

**Author's Note**

**Assuming this time that Team 7 and Team 10 never met.. So they didn't know each other. And assuming that Sasuke never betrayed Konoha and he's not a dumb ass, presuming that he's a good boy.**

**LOVE over LIFE**

**Chapter One-**** A Promise**

**Ino's POV**..

Well People I am Yamanaka Ino, 26 years old. A woman that was heart broken. Well I had a relationship to this guy named Shikamaru but he just fooled me and make me hope that he will be my man forever. Well he told me that he will marry me. But it was just a lie.

**End of Ino's POV**

**Flash Back..**

"Ino I need to go to Suna for some business,," Shikamaru said.

"Okay take care.. But how long will you gone?" Ino inquired him.

"I really don't know.. But I promise when I came back,, we will start our wedding plan.." Shikamaru said.

"Really? I am looking forward to it.." Ino said with a genuine smile and a hug.

"Yeah.. So wait for me.. Promise?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Promise.." Ino said.

He went to Suna for his mission.

3 months later..

Ino received a letter that written in a scroll.

Ino was crying when she read this..

"Ino is there anything happened to Shikamaru?" Chouji confronted her.

She didn't answer. She just cried.

"Did he die or something?" Chouji asked very worried.

"No.." she said still crying..

"So why are you crying?" Chouji inquired.

"He's married.. He just fooled me." she said.

She gave the letter to Chouji to see it for himself.

_Ino,_

_We can't be together anymore. Temari is a week pregnant to my child. I am very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you._

_-Shikamaru_

"Are you okay?" Chouji asked.

"No.. Please I want to be alone. Please, leave me alone." She said crying.

**End of Flashback.**

**Ino's POV**

Well Chouji is my bestfriend and Shikamaru's bestfriend too. Don't be malicious people, Chouji is just my childhood friend and besides Chouji is with Ayame, the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Well in love, age doesn't matter.

Okay. I don't know how to move on, I gave Shikamaru everything even my heart and soul. Am I that bad to get hurt, did I deserve this? I am now afraid to fell in love again. I won't trust a guy again, I promise. Our relationship lasted for two years but what happened, he just married another woman,. I hate myself, I hate guys. Guys are stupid. All of them are the same.

Days, weeks and months passed but I still can't move on.

Life is very unfair. What things I need to change in order for me to be loved?

I know, questioning God is definitely wrong but if you're suffering, sometimes you can't help it but ask God.

I asked God why did he give me all this problem.

I questioned God if He really do love me.

And I asked Him why He is so unfair.

I am not a bad person. I never wished to God that give me a perfect life.

All I wished to him is give me someone who'll love me no matter what.

Well I focused to my work a lot.

I made myself very busy in order to forget him.

Well, I am a medic-nin, a jounin rank ninja, I tell dad that I will take care of our flower shop sometimes and I accepted the offer to be the head of Interrogation.

Since he just toyed me, and I actually do have a trauma. **I will never trust a guy anymore.**

**End of Ino's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**..

I am Uchiha Sasuke, broken hearted, you won't believe me but a girl just toyed me. I really do love her, I refuse to tell you her name cause I really hate her. For me, saying her name just disgust me. Okay. I really do love her. Actually are relationship lasted for more than three years. I actually did everything for her. I am about to propose her to be my wife but..

**End of Sasuke's POV..**

**Flashback..**

He need to surprise her.

He will go to her house and he will propose to her.

He is excited.

He walked towards her home.

They door is lock but I do have the key, so he used the key.

He browse all part of her house except her room.

So, he went to her room, he has a key to her room still.

So he unlocked the door.

He saw her with another guy in her bed. Both of them are complete undressed.

My eyes become wide.

"What is this?!" Sasuke questioned her.

He didn't bother to wait for her answer, he just walked off to her home.

She go after him.

"Sasuke let me explain.." she insisted.

"I don't need your explanation, dirty whore. I never knew that you're that low class. You really disgust me. Since when you're toying me? Since when you become a dirty whore? I gave you everything, didn't I?" he said.

She didn't answer.

Sasuke is not looking at her.

That night his bestfriend confront him.

"Sasuke-teme what really happened?" Naruto asked.

"We broke up, I told you for like hundred times." Sasuke said.

"Baka, I knew that, I am asking you why you two broke up? I asked you that for hundred times but you're not answering me." Naruto said.

"I saw her in the playing fire with another man." Sasuke said.

"Oohh.. You must look for another girl. You deserve more than her. I need to go now, Sakura and I does have a date. " Naruto said cheerfully.

Naruto walk away.

**Sasuke's POV**..

Months had passed but I still can't move on. That dumb whore.

I did everything for her but she just fiddled me.

I did everything to be a perfect boyfriend for her.

I really thought that I will spend my lifetime with her.

God, why did you do this to me?

I am not a bad person. I am not even a bad boyfriend.

I actually try my best to be a good one.

I even spend my whole time with her.

What's wrong with me?

What did I do wrong?

I need to focus to work more to completely forget someone like her.

Curse that woman.

I am a Jounin and an ANBU Captain.

Well if I don't have mission I am just in training ground, training some of my techniques.

**I will never be serious to a woman again. I won't trust a woman again.**

**A/N: how was it??? how's your summer??.. Have a good time.. Please Review.. Thankies!!**


	2. meeting someone

Chapter Two- **Meeting someone**

**Ino's POV.**

It's late at night and I am walking at this road.

It's really dark.

Well, I decided to have a walk because I still can't move on.

I feel so exhausted because of my duty.

Since we broke up I am avoiding any guy except Chouji, my dad and Ibiki-sensei.

Well I don't wanna talk to any guy. I really hate guys.

All of them are the same.

Since we broke up my tempered become very short.

I am not talking so much anymore.

Even in the hospital, I said to Shizune-san that I don't want to heal a guy's wound.

Well I really disgust to guys.

Now, I am not a loud-mouthed woman anymore.

I only actually talk to the people whose close to me or times that I really needed to talk.

Well I hate any guys on earth, they are big time idiots.

They would just make you suffer.

I bumped to a guy because I am not paying attention.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Miss are you, okay?" the guy asked.

I didn't answer.

The guy hold my shoulder.

"Miss?" he asked once again.

"No!!" I shouted as I slapped his hand..

"I am not OKAY, all guys are stupid! Guys MUST go to hell! They're just using you!!" I shouted to the guy as I ran off.

**End of Ino's POV**

**Sasuke's POV..**

I decided to go out for a walk.

I need some fresh air.

Even though months already passed I can't forget her.

Did I love her that much.

I can't even move on.

It really hurt if someone just toyed you.

I am wondering if there's a person could understand this feeling, I mean if there's a person broken-hearted like me.

As far as I know, most of the time guys is the one who'd fooled girls.

I mean my situation is ridiculous.

The girl is the one who'd fooled me.

Am I that stupid?

I won't trust girls anymore!

I've got a lot of annoying fangirls out there to be honest.

Should I date someone to forget her?

Nah.. That's an insane idea..

Well, my mind is somewhere so I didn't know that I bumped to a woman.

"Ouch!" she said.

"Miss are you, okay?"I asked her.

She didn't bother answering me.

I touch her shoulder.

"Miss?" I inquired her once again.

"No!!" she said as she smacked my hands.

"I am not OKAY, all guys are stupid! Guys MUST go to hell! They're just using you!!" she said creakily as she ran away.

What's with that woman?

She said guys must go to hell.

Actually woman must the one who'll go to hell.

Is she suffering like me because of love?

I think she could understand my feelings.

Maybe we'll meet again sometime.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

3 days just passed.

**Ino's POV**

I don't have duty today so I'll go to the bar to drink alcohol.

Well people, the bar is not the one you think that there's a lot of nasty harlots.

This bar is more like restaurant.

Actually I am not drinking alcohol.

I never drunk alcohol. This actually my first time.

My dad told me that sometimes alcohol can help you to forget your problem for a little while.

So I ordered and ordered and ordered.

I am very dizzy.

That's why I decided to go home.

But before that I paid my bills.

Well, it's night.

I am very vertiginous.

I can't even balance.

**End of Ino's POV**

Ino passed out.

But before she fell into the ground a guy catch her.

**Sasuke's POV**

I decided to have a training.

On my way home I saw a girl.

And this girl passed out,

before she fell in the ground I caught her.

She's drunk.

I mean badly drunk.

What should I do?

Will I just leave her here.

No, that's an irrational thought.

Where's her house?

Well, I will just bring her to my house.

I looked to this girl.

She's familiar.

Oh yeah! She's the girl I met 3 nights ago.

She's the one who said guys must go to hell.

I look at this girl once again.

She's beautiful and very admirable.

What the hell I am thinking.

Girls' are crazy.

I will just bring her to my house and take care of her while she's passed out.

I brought her to my home.

At home..

Let's see, I will just go to Sakura. I'll tell her to change her clothes.

Well I can't change her clothes.

I'll just look to my mom's closet.

I went to my mom's room and go to her closet.

Let's see. I think the purple one will suits her.

Wait. It's a little dusty.

So I washed it and dried it.

I went to Sakura's home.

Sakura's home.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here middle of the night?" Sakura asked.

"Well I need your help." I said plainly.

"What is it?" Sakura questioned me again.

"Just go to my house." I said.

"Fine." Sakura said.

She went with me to my house.

"So whose this girl, Sasuke?" she asked me.

"I don't know, I just saw her in the middle of the night, drunk." I said bluntly.

"Don't tell me, because she's drunk you want to take advantage to her." Sakura said teasingly.

"I am not a PERVERT!" I said.

"Just kidding, what do you want me to do to this girl?" Sakura wondered.

"Just check her up and change her clothes, there's a kimono out there." I said as I pointed the kimono.

I walked out to my room cause Sakura will change her clothes.

A few minutes later..

Sakura walked out.

"It's done!" she said.

I entered my room again.

"Probably she drunk with empty stomach, and I can say she never drunk before." she explained.

"She'll will be okay?"I asked.

"yeah maybe tomorrow she'll gain her consciousness." she explicated

"Have you saw her before?" I asked Sakura.

"I think I did. but I can't remember when. But I am sure that she's a ninja." Sakura said.

I didn't gave her a reply. She's still thinking if she saw her before.

"Oh, yeah, I think I saw her once!" she said.

"Where?" I asked very curious.

"On interrogation office. I think 2 months ago." she said.

"Is she criminal or something? Why on earth she's on interrogation?" I asked nervously.

"Well, duh, she's not a criminal, maybe she's working in interrogation."he explicated.

"I need to go, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

"Later." she said as she walked off.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Next day..

It's afternoon when she gained her consciousness.

**Ino's POV.**

Where I am?

This is not my room.

I feel woozy still.

I wonder whose room is this.

I noticed that the clothes I wore is not mine.

Who owned this clothes?

I remember I drunk last night and passed out.

Well, I think someone saved me.

Who is she?

Where is she?

I assume she's a girl because her house is tidy.

Way tidy than mine.

I must thank her.

And she made me wore her kimono.

Oh well.

There's a guy entered the room.

I just looked at him.

"You already gained your consciousness." he said bluntly.

Whose this guy?

I didn't say a word.

"Where's my clothes?" I asked him without looking at him.

"It's on the chair." as he pointed the chair.

"You're the one who brought me here?" I asked him still not in happy tone.

"Yeah. This is my house." he said plainly.

"Who changed my clothes? Don't tell me it's you." I said in serious tone. Still, not looking at him.

"My friend did." he said.

"Your friend is a girl, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah she is. Who're you?" he asked.

"Why would I tell you? I am not telling my name to a guy. I need to go now. Thank you for so much help." I said as I stand up and pick up my clothes.

I went to the bathroom to change my clothes.

I walked out to the bathroom.

"You must at least eat." he said.

"I am not hungry." I said again.

"You wanna die? You didn't even ate when you drunk. Are you planning to kill yourself?" he asked me.

"Yes. I wanna die!!! my life is meaningless because the guy I ever loved just toyed me!!" I said as I look back to him.

"I understand what've you felt. I know it hurts." he said.

"Huh? You know what've I felt? You're a guy. A guy caused me to suffer. So, never tell me that you could understand me." I said.

"Yes I do. A woman hurt me." he said.

"Thanks again. I need to go now." I said as I walk away.

**End of Ino's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

How is she?

I wish she's alright now.

I went to my room to see her.

She gained her consciousness.

"You already gained your consciousness." I said simply.

She did say nothing.

"Where's my clothes?" she asked me. She's not looking at me.

"It's on the chair." I said as I pointed the chair.

"You're the one who brought me here?"she asked me.

"Yeah. This is my house." I said plainly.

"Who changed my clothes? Don't tell me it's you." she said. Still, not looking at me..

"My friend did." I said.

"Your friend is a girl, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah she is. Who're you?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you? I am not telling my name to a guy. I need to go now. Thank you for so much help." she said as she stand up and cull up her clothes.

She went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

She walked out to the bathroom.

"You must at least eat." I said to her.

"I am not hungry." she said.

"You wanna die? You didn't even ate when you drunk. Are you planning to kill yourself?" I asked her.

"Yes. I wanna die!!! my life is meaningless because the guy I ever loved just toyed me!!" she said as she look directly to me.

"I understand what've you felt. I know it hurts." I said.

"Huh? You know what've I felt? You're a guy. A guy caused me to suffer. So, never tell me that you could understand me." she said.

"Yes I do. A woman hurt me." I said.

"Thanks again. I need to go now." she said as she walk away.

She walked off.

I find her interesting cause she's the only girl I knew that's very brave.

Well I followed her.

I assume this house is her home.

Few minutes later.

She went towards to the interrogation office.

So I followed her agin.

I am not stalking her. I just wanna know things about her.

Maybe this isn't stalking, this is spying.

Oh well..

I really wanna know things about her badly.

I went to Tsunade-sama.

I knocked to Tsunade-sama's door.

"Come in! What cha' want" Tsunade-sama said.

"Uh.. Tsunade-sama, I am here to know what was the name of this girl in Interrogation." I said.

"Who do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, she had a blond hair, pale skin and sky blue eyes." I said.

"Oh you mean Yamanaka Ino, she's wearing purple clothing, right?" Tsunade-sama said.

"Yeah. Why she's in interrogation?"I asked her again.

"Well, she's head in interrogation. Why you're asking me that stuff?" she asked me.

"Well, I am just curious." I said with light blush.

"Why are interested to her?" she asked me.

"I am just curios, I am not interested to her." I said.

"Well, if you're interested to one thing, you're curious, right?" she said.

"Well, let say, I am interested to her." I said.

"Okay. What do you wanna know about her?" she asked me.

"What happened to her boyfriend?" I asked.

"Well, her boyfriend went to another country and married another girl. And the worse part he promised to Ino that he will marry her. She's like you. A broken hearted like you, she can't move on." Tsunade-sama explicated.

"So that explain why, she hated guys. When is her day off anyways?" I asked her.

"Well, she doesn't have a day off. I told her to have a day off at least once a week but she refused, well, she's not only in Interrogation, she's a medic-nin as well! She wants to be busy to forget him." she said.

"Thanks for the info, Tsunade-sama." I said as I walked out.

Maybe I'll go to the hospital tonight.

I wanna see her again for unknown reason.

Maybe I'll just go home to have some rest.

---

A/N: hi homies!! This is kinda long huh? Well, for me it is.. My apologize for my dismaying grammar.. Thank you!! ) please review.. )


	3. fake marriage

**Ino's POV**

I look at the clock and it says 6:53. It's already night.

I have seven minutes more. I have an hour to rest and after that I am gonna go to the Hospital to do my duty.

I will stay there until 4 in the morning. Approximately I have 7 hours to sleep cause I am gonna go back at Interrogation at 11 in the morning.

Maybe my life is surely tiring but I enjoy this like this because if I am not busy, I am just gonna think what the hell happened between us and Shikamaru, if I thought of that I really wanted to commit suicide but I am not mentally disabled to do that.

Speaking of Shikamaru, how is he? What is his situation right now? Is he happy or guilty? well that's the only choices, maybe he's guilty for what he did and happy because he is with Temari.

Enough thinking about him. I am gonna go home now to take a rest, warm bath and to eat. it's really cold outside. The wind is blowing against my face so gently, It's September so it's starting to get cold.

At my house, i ate some ramen and after a few moment I went to the tab and take off my clothes. The water is so warm that's why I am enjoying it, I am resting my head in the tub that's full of bubbles.

I try to sleep at the tab, i do have alarm clock at my bathroom, my alarm clock is always set at 7:45 pm, If my alarm clock rung that meant that I have to get out the tab and get dressed.

My alram clock alarmed annoyingly, I washed myself cause I am full of bubbles and dried out the tub, after that, I get dressed and about to go at the hospital.

The hospital tonight is not that busy, Shizune told me that alot of them checked out already, that's too bad, I wanted to get busy. I checked and healed the villagers that sick or wounded but it doesn't take me alot of times, I just did that for like 2 hours.. I have six hours left. Well what would I do in that six hours? Tsuande-sama suggested me to go home and take some rest but I don't want do that, I am not sleepy at all, I am used to it stay up until 4 in the morning.

I went to the roof top of the hospital cause I can see the whole Konoha, and it's very beautiful because there's alot of lights, but it's just for awhile cause they'll turn it off if they're sleepy. It's just 10 in the evening. Sigh.

End of Ino's POV

Sasuke's POV

I am gonna go to the hospital tonight to see her. I said before that I won't trust a woman again but I really wanted to be friends with her. Maybe she's an exception to that promise cause she's broken hearted like me, she'll understand me.

I am just wondering, until what time she'll be there. Tsunade-sama didn't tell me the exact time. i am just gonna ask her, though. I am gonna go now, it's already 9:30pm.

I am here at the Konoha Hospital right now. I go directly at Tsunade-sama's office, she has 2 offices, one is at Hokage Tower and one at the Hospital. She's at there everynight. Here I am now. I knocked at the door.

"come in..." Tsunade-sama ordered me.

I entered, I saw her drinking sake as usual and doing nothing. She can be lazy at times.

"what do you need?" she inquired me.

"I am just gonna ask you where's Yamanaka Ino.." I uttered.

"She's here in the hospital, just look for her around.." She told me.

I bowed to her and thanked her.

I am looking for her, but I can see nothing.

Sigh. I am just gonna go to the roof top to have some fresh air.

At the roof top I saw whose I am looking for, standing.

I grabbed her arm immidiately and told her,

"DON'T JUMP!"

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Ino's POV**

Someone grabbed my hand and he shouted

"DON' T JUMP!"

I look at him confusely.

I don't know what he's talking about.

"What do you want? What are you saying?" I asked him as he free my arm.

"I thought you're gonna jump.." He vocalized.

"I am not mentally disabled.. I won't commit suicide.." I said.

"I thought you will, cause of what you said to me this afternoon that you wanna die because the guy loved toyed you.." He told me in serious voice.

"I said I wanna die but I won't commit suicide, I don't wanna go to hell y'know!" I pronounced.

"..i see." he conveyed.

"i am gonna go now..." i told him.

"wait.." he said as he grabbed my arm once again..

"what the hell?" I inquired.

"I want to be friends with you.." he declared.

"get lost, i do have a lot of friends, i don't need a new one, especially if it's a guy.." I replied coldly.

"i told you before, I knew what you'd felt.. I can understand you.." he verbalized.

"I said get lost! that line IS old!! That's what guy told me if he wants me to feel better or if he wants to go out with me.." I retorted as I jerked my arm.

I walked off.

"I was about to surprise my girlfriend, I was about to propose to her to be my wife but.. but.. I saw her playing fire with another man..." he alleged to me.

When I heard those words, I stopped. I am shocked.

"It's true, the girl i ever loved just toyed me, it hurts me damn much that.. as your boyfriend hurts you.." he asserted.

"we're broken hearted, but your situation is not the same to mine.. Your girlfriend ain't pregnant, right? so you two can start all over again.. My boyfriend got another girl preganant, so he can't go back to me anymore.. It hurts cause he promised to me that he would marry me once he go back but he won't go back to me forever... Did your girlfriend promised you that she would be your wife?" I told him as the tears streaming down to my face.

He shook his head.

I walked off but this time.. I didn't stop..

**End of Ino's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

"What do you want? What are you saying?" She questioned me as I freed her arm from my grab.

"I thought you're gonna jump.." I said.

"I am not mentally disabled.. I won't commit suicide.." She replied.

"I thought you will, cause of what you said to me this afternoon that you wanna die because the guy loved toyed you.." I told her seriously.

"I said I wanna die but I won't commit suicide, I don't wanna go to hell y'know!" she defended.

"..i see." I retorted.

"i am gonna go now..." She told me.

"wait.." I said as I grabbed her arm once more.

"what the hell?" She inquired.

"I want to be friends with you.." I told her directly.

"get lost, i do have a lot of friends, i don't need a new one, especially if it's a guy.." She retorted coldly.

"i told you before, I knew what you'd felt.. I can understand you.." I pronounced..

"I said get lost! that line IS old!! That's what guy told me if he wants me to feel better or if he wants to go out with me.." She told me as she jerked her arm from my possession.

She walked off.

"I was about to surprise my girlfriend, I was about to propose to her to be my wife but.. but.. I saw her playing fire with another man..." I said to her.

She stopped, maybe she's surprised.

"It's true, the girl i ever loved just toyed me, it hurts me damn much that.. as your boyfriend hurts you.." i said.

"we're broken hearted, but your situation is not the same to mine.. Your girlfriend ain't pregnant, right? so you two can start all over again.. My boyfriend got another girl preganant, so he can't go back to me anymore.. It hurts cause he promised to me that he would marry me once he go back but he won't go back to me... forever... Did your girlfriend promised you that she would be your wife?" She replied to me as tears cascading to her cheeks.

I shook my head.

She walked off again but this time she didn't stop at all.

This woman is right, our situation is not the same after all. Maybe she's more hurt than I do, it'll hurt so badly if someone promised you something that didn't happened, that you'd expected. 

Great, now, I hurt her..

I want to be her friend.. but I think.. it's now impossible.. as in.. no chance at all..

Damn it! I am gonna go home now, so I can rest and go to sleep. Sigh!!!!

End of Sasuke's POV.

**Next Morning..**

Sasuke's POV.

"TEME!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!" someone shouted, but I am sure it's Naruto,,

"What the heck do you want??" I said as I grabbed a pillow and burried on my face.

"Tsuande-baachan wants you in your office... now.." Naruto said to me.

"fine, fine, fine, I am gonna go just leave the hell of me alone..." I conveyed annoyingly..

"nuh-uh!! Tsunade-baachan's pretty piss right now.. she''s scary.. she told me to brought you.. dead or alive as soon as possible.." Naruto uttered.

I got up my bed and go to the bathroom..

"just wait for like 10 minutes.." I told him half as sleep..

10 minutes later..

We went together at Hokage's tower.

We entered without knocking.

I saw Tsunade-sama throw her chair outside violently breaking the window's glasses.

"Naruto.. go out.. i have something to talk about with Uchiha.." she ordered Naruto..

Naruto didn't insist to stay because he's scared to her especially she's pissed right now.

Tsunade-sama calm herself.

"do you know about the Hoshikage, right?" She told me.

I nodded and answered her.

"he's from the star country and he's dying."

"You got that correct, because he's dying he wants her daughter to get married as soon as possible before he died." she vocalized.

"so why am I here?" I inquired.

"The Hoshikage chose Fire country because he wants us to be our allies. So he wants some elite ninja here to be his son-in-law. The Hoshikage's daughter picked you to be his husband, would you accept it?" she asked.

"no, it refuse." I replied simply.

"i know you'll say that, so if you didn't want to marry Hoshikage's daughter, we must have a good reason for her to choose someone else.." she vocalize.

"what are we going to do?" I canvassed.

"you choose, you'll act as a gay or you'll do fake marriage with someone else." she divulged.

"I won't act as a gay.." i complained.

"so, you chose to have fake marriage with someone else..." she uttered.

"so who i am gonna do this fake marriage?" I asked very nervous.

"don't worry, i already figured this situation.. I know you'll choose to have fake marriage than to act as a gay.. just wait for awhile and she'll be here.." she pronounced.

After awhile, someone entered the door, and guess who? it's Yamanaka Ino.

"Tsunade-sama, you want something from me, please hurry, cause you know, there's a lot of people I have to interrogate right now.." Ino alleged to the Hokage.

"You'll do a mission with Uchiha Sasuke.." Tsunade-sama told her.

Ino looked at me and arched an eyebrow.

"the Hoshikage's daughter chose Sasuke to be her husband.." Tsunade-sama explained to her.

"and why would I care?" Ino canvassed.

"Sasuke refuses.." Tsunade-sama replied.

"this is nothing to do with me, right? may I ask why are you telling me this, Tsunade-sama.." Ino uttered to Tsunade-sama

"to stop the marriage, Sasuke have to do a fake marriage with someone else.. and that someone else is you, Yamanaka.." Tsunade announced to her, and Ino's shocked, so do I..

"so, you're telling me that I will do fake marriage with someone I don't even know?" Ino asked her.

Tsunade-sama nodded.

"there's no other choice, Ino, it's just fake, no worry about it.. if there's no good reason, the Star country would hate us and they'll declare the war.." Tsunade pleaded her.

Ino let a sigh as a sign of giving up.

"when is this fake marriage?" INo questioned the Hokage..

"now.." Tsunade said as she get out a pair of rings from her drawer and gave it to me.

Ino's shocked.

"yes, since I am the Hokage, I have a power to announce you two husband and wife.." Tsunade declared as she gave us malicious smile.

"so, now, the ceremony begins, Yamanaka Ino, are you accepting Uchiha Sasuke as your husband?... Ino you MUST say 'I Do', you don't have a choice." Tsunade-sama ordered her.

"I do... _not_" Ino said but I heard Ino whispering 'not' at the end.

"i can't hear.. louder!!" Tsunade said.

"I DO!!!!" Ino retorted.

As she placed the ring on my left 'ring fringer'.

"you too, Sasuke, you have to say 'I Do', Uchiha Sasuke are you accepting Yamanaka Ino as your wife?" Tsunade canvassed me..

"I.. do.." I implied plainly.

I take her hands and put the ring.

" I proclaim you two as man and wife, groom, you may kiss the bride.." Tsunade delivered giving us her malicious smile... again..

"Tsunade-sama, you're not serious when you say that, right?" Ino inquired her in nervous tone.

"I am damn serious... so Sasuke, what're you waiting for you have to kiss her..." Tsunade-sama ordered us.

So we kissed, for just like a second. And I can say she's really damn angry.

"you two called that a kiss?? be thankful this is just a fake so it won't make both of you to have a take two.. You two obviously will stay at Uchiha's Compound.. I will now send a scroll to the Star country and tell him that you refused cause you're married and just look for someone else. Oh and for one thing, you two have to share bed, cause I am pretty sure that tomorrow, the Star country will send some spies to spy both of you, so you have to be sweet to each other for like a week after he signed the contract, you two will be free again. Oh and for one thing again, act like you two don't know that there's a spy around you.." Tsunade-sama affirmed us.

"i've got a lot of work to do... so i barely go home.." Ino replied.

"no, you two have to be sweet to each other as possible, so that means you two will have to spend time with each other that's why i took off all Sasuke's missions this week and I told Shizune to give you a week off in the hospital, so you're just in Interrogation, and guess what, you can't do over time, Ino.." Tsunade told Ino.

"So you planned this?" I inquired Tsunade-sama.

"let's say like that.." she retorted.

"I am gonna go now.. I have work into the Interrogation until seven in the evening.. so I have 7 hours more.." Ino informed.

"Sasuke you'll pick her up..." Tsunade said.

i did say nothing, but I have to pick her because I am pretty sure that she forgot where's my house.

she walked out.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Ino's POV**

Damn it!! Tsunade-sama need something with me.

I bet this another mission.

Damn!! I've got a lot of people to interrogate today, thank Goodness Ibiki-sensei's here helping me somehow.

I entered at Tsunade-sama's office

"Tsunade-sama, you want something from me, please hurry, cause you know, there's a lot of people I have to interrogate right now.." I alleged to the Hokage.

"You'll do a mission with Uchiha Sasuke.." Tsunade-sama told me.

I looked at the guy beside me and arched an eyebrow on him.

"the Hoshikage's daughter chose Sasuke to be her husband.." Tsunade-sama explained to me.

"and why would I care?" I canvassed.

"Sasuke refuses.." Tsunade-sama replied.

"this is nothing to do with me, right? may I ask why are you telling me this, Tsunade-sama.." I uttered to Tsunade-sama

"to stop the marriage, Sasuke have to do a fake marriage with someone else.. and that someone else is you, Yamanaka.." Tsunade announced to me, and I am shocked, so do him..

"so, you're telling me that I will do fake marriage with someone I don't even know?" I asked her.

Damn it!! what kind of situation is this??

Tsunade-sama nodded.

What the hell?

"there's no other choice, Ino, it's just fake, no worry about it.. if there's no good reason, the Star country would hate us and they'll declare the war.." Tsunade pleaded me.

I let a sigh as a sign of giving up.

I can't argue with Tsunade-sama, she's sthe most stubborn woman i've ever know

"when is this fake marriage?" I questioned the Hokage..

huh? What did she say?

"now.." Tsunade said as she get out a pair of rings from her drawer and gave it to him.

I am shocked.

"yes, since I am the Hokage, I have a power to announce you two husband and wife.." Tsunade declared as she gave us malicious smile.

"so, now, the ceremony begins, Yamanaka Ino, are you accepting Uchiha Sasuke as your husband?... Ino you MUST say 'I Do', you don't have a choice." Tsunade-sama ordered me.

"I do... _not_" I whispered.

"i can't hear.. louder!!" Tsunade said.

Damn!! Tsunade-sama your deaf!!

"I DO!!!!" Ino retorted.

As I placed the ring on his left 'ring fringer'.

"you too, Sasuke, you have to say 'I Do', Uchiha Sasuke are you accepting Yamanaka Ino as your wife?" Tsunade canvassed him..

"I.. do.." he implied plainly.

he take my hand and put the ring on it.

" I proclaim you two as man and wife, groom, you may kiss the bride.." Tsunade delivered giving us her malicious smile... again..

What? Tsunade-sama don't meant it when she said he have to kiss me!! And what with those smile in her lips?? that smile is nasty!

"Tsunade-sama, you're not serious when you say that, right?" I inquired her in nervous tone.

"I am damn serious... so Sasuke, what're you waiting for you have to kiss her..." Tsunade-sama ordered us.

So we kissed very very fast, It's like just a second.

"you two called that a kiss?? be thankful this is just a fake so it won't make both of you to have a take two.. You two obviously will stay at Uchiha's Compound.. I will now send a scroll to the Star country and tell him that you refused cause you're married and just look for someone else. Oh and for one thing, you two have to share bed, cause I am pretty sure that tomorrow, the Star country will send some spies to spy both of you, so you have to be sweet to each other for like a week after he signed the contract, you two will be free again. Oh and for one thing again, act like you two don't know that there's a spy around you.." Tsunade-sama affirmed us.

"i've got a lot of work to do... so i barely go home.." I replied.

"no, you two have to be sweet to each other as possible, so that means you two will have to spend time with each other that's why i took off all Sasuke's missions this week and I told Shizune to give you a week off in the hospital, so you're just in Interrogation, and guess what, you can't do over time, Ino.." Tsunade told Ino.

"So you planned this?" he inquired Tsunade-sama.

"let's say like that.." she retorted.

"I am gonna go now.. I have work into the Interrogation until seven in the evening.. so I have 7 hours more.." I informed.

"Sasuke you'll pick her up..." Tsunade said.

he did say nothing, but he have to pick me up cause I forgot where the hell is his home

I walked out. Oh it's twelve, so it's lunch time.. I'm gonna pack for my one week clothes now, so the time he'll pick me up.. I am ready.. Sigh!! Tsunade-sama is surely troubles---.. Oh here we go again.. If I said troublesome I always thought of that dumbass Shikamaru.

I packed my things... And I look at my clock again,, It said it's 1:47.. I need to go back now in Interrogation with these two big bags..

**End of Ino's POV**

**Sasuke's POV **

I bowed to Tsunade-sama as a bid of my goodbye..

i walked out..

How do I got to this situation?

But the worse part, I can't complain because this is my problem..

Tsunade-sama just helping me..

But I am sure Tsunade-sama's enjoying this..

I wonder what Ino will say about this..

Oh it's already 12, I am gonna go now to the Ichiraku to eat and meet naruto and Sakura..

At Ichiraku's..

"Oi teme what did Tsunade-baachan told you?" Naruto asked me..

"...nothing.." I said..

"So Sasuke what about the ring on your left hand." Sakura inquired me..

Damn!! Sakura noticed my wedding ring... I mean my fake wedding ring..

"yeah... teme, since when you love buying accessories.." Naruto questioned me once more.

I think I don't have a choice, I have to them..

"... I did a fake marriage to someone else..." I retorted..

"why and who?" Sakura and Naruto canvassed at the same time..

"The Hoshikage's daughter chose me to be her husband.. and to stop the marriage I have to do a fake marriage with someone else.." I replied in bored tone..

"you didn't answer the last question, teme, and whose that someone else?" Naruto asked me..

"her name is Ino Yamanaka.." I answered.

"when do we meet her?" Sakura inquired...

"..I don't know.." I said..

"teme, please, we have to meet her.. bring her tonight.. we'll wait for you.. maybe bring here for like 7:30.." Naruto pleaded me..

i can't say no.. Naruto is way too annoying.. Once again, i don't have a choice..

"fine.." i uttered..

**end of Sasuke's POV**

It's now seven in the evening,

Sasuke's waiting for her.

She saw him.

He saw her.

"..you ready?" Sasuke asked her.

She nodded.

Sasuke picked up her bags.

"have you ate already?" Sasuke inquired.

she just shook her head.

"Let's eat first at Ichiraku's.."

They went in Ichiraku's together,

there they saw, Naruto, Sakura, and Chouji talking with Ayame, though, Chouji don't know anyone at Team Seven, Chouji's always hanging out with Ayame everynight when he doesn't have a mission. Even though Sakura and Naruto lived in Konoha with their entire life they're barely go at Ichiraku's at night, they're always going morning.

"Hey SASUKE!!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke.

"wow Sasuke, your lucky a bastard!!! she's HOT!!!" Naruto commented.

"Chouji?" Ino said.

"Ei Ino! are you with them? who are they?" Chouji asked.

Chouji got up and walk beside Ino.

"I have no idea.." Ino retorted.

"Hi miss, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, my goal is to be Hokage, and the girl beside me is Sakura my girlfriend.." Naruto uttered to her with large grin.

"Her name is Yamanaka Ino, she's my teammate and i am Akimichi Chouji.. Sorry guys she's just not that friendly.." Chouji told them..

"Oh I see.. nice to meet you guys.." Sakura said.

"Ino what're you doing here anyway? It's just odd that you're here cause as I remember when you and Shikamaru broke up you barely go to this place especially at night.. cause it brings you memories.." Chouji asked her.

Ino did say nothing.

"why do you have a ring on your finger.. are you married or something?" Chouji asked.

"i did a fake marrieage to someone i don't even know.." Ino replied.

"that someone must be you.." Chouji pointed Sasuke.

he nodded.

"and you are?" Chouji canvassed once again..

"Uchiha Sasuke" he implied.

All of them seat but Ino excused for awhile because she need to use the rest room.

"so why you two did a fake marriage?" Chouji inquired.

"the Hoshikage's daughter want me to be her husband and i refused.. I need to do a fake marriage with someone else to prevent the marriage.." Sasuke explained dryly.

"I suppose.. It's a miracle that Ino agree to do a fake marriage to someone especially the one she don't even know.. Ino is sensitive enough to disagree with that.." Chouji explicated.

"sensitive enough?" Sakura repeated.

"yeah.. ever since she and her boyfriend broke up.. she hardly talk to a guy.. especially to the one she don't know.. she's thinking all the guy are the same.. except to the one she trusted like me.." Chouji continued.

"I suppose that you know her since then.." Sasuke asked Chouji

"yeah, actually, myself, Ino and Shikamaru are bestfriends since childhood.." Chouji retorted.

"So, where's this Shikamaru guy?" Naruto inquired interestedly.

"he's Ino's ex, he's the one brake Ino's heart so badly.. he got another girl preganant in Suna so he's staying in Suna right now.."

"I feel sorry for her.." Sakura said.

"yeah.. and the worst, she promised to Ino that he'll marry her once he came back.. but he'll never came back.. even myself formed an angered to Shikamaru cause she hurt Ino that Ino almost kill herself.. I cared about Ino because she's like my sister.." Chouji explicated.

"what was she like before her ex hurt her?" Sasuke asked.

"well she used to be a jolly bitch that care about everyone.. she's funny and always smiling.. she's very friendly even though she's bossy and loud-mouthed.. actually no one hates her... but after Shikamaru's betrayal, she's been more ill-tempered and work-acoholic.. she's not even smiling.. I can't even remember when the last time she smiled.. she's not friendly like she used to be.." Chouji retorted..

"the incident surely change her.." Naruto demand.

"I actually miss the old Ino.." Chouji said lowering his gaze.

After using the bathrrom, Ino went back at them..

And she heard the last thing Chouji had said.

_"he misses the old me?" Ino thought,.'_

After they ate they seperate their ways..

**At Uchiha's Compound..**

"Are we gonna share bed or are you gonna use other rooms?" Sasuke inquired her seriously..

"You know to yourself that I don't have a choice but to share bed with you.." She replied coldly..

Sasuke lead her to 'their' room..

The room was painted blue.. and the size of the bed is like queen size.. His room is tidy like girl's.. and there's a bathroom inside the room.. So it's fine..

"You can use the bathroom if you want too, there's three bathrooms outside this room.." He said plainly..

"whose with you in this house, it seems like quiet.." Ino questioned.

"no one.." he aswered.

Ino did say nothing..

"...sorry.. I got you into this mess.." Sasuke uttered..

"don't worry I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for Konoha.." she said..

"i am gonna go outside to have some fresh air.." Sasuke said..

**Ino's POV!**

I am now gonna take a bath..

Which bathroom I am gonna use?

Maybe I am just gonna use this one in the room cause i don't know where could i find other bathrooms..

I opened my bag and take my bathing stuff like shampoo, body wash, feminine wash, soap, bubble bath.. Oh and I have to take out my night attire.. it's just a panjama and a t-shirt..

I locked the room's door and went to the bathroom..

as usual after doing shampoo, soap, body wash, feminine wash, I rested my head on the tub and enjoy the bubbles..

that's my favorite part..

It's so quiet..

the door opened and I saw Sasuke standing..

I throw the bottle of shampoo at him, hitting him in the face..

"YOU PERV!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU??" I uttered angrily..

"sorryy.. I.. I.. didn't mean it.." he apologized. as he close the door again..

After that I clean myself and the bubble in the tub..

I rinse myself and put on my panjama and shirt..

Damn!! this is so embarrasment!! How would I face that jerk!!

I enhald and exhaled my breath..

I step out to the bathroom and saw him lying down on his bed..

"sorry.." He apologized again.

"why did you entered at the bathroom.." I inquired..

"It's an accident.. you should learn to lock the door when you are taking a bath.." he told me..

"oh yeah?? I locked the front door if you hadn't notice!" I answered beack..

"if you hadn't notice, this is my place so I have the keys.." he shot back..

"you did see my body, didn't you?" I asked him without second thoughts!

"Don't worry.. I didn't see your body completely.." he replied.. with emotionless face.

The nerve on this perv!!!

"what are you waiting for? Christmas? just go to sleep and you don't have to worry.. I have no intention to rape you.." he said again..

I walked heading to the bed.. and guess what? We are far to each other as possible and there's a pillows at the middle..

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Long huh? sorry for my late update!! sorry for my horrible grammar, now is 3am.. I am sleepyy.. please review..**


End file.
